Cactus Flower
by rndfaace
Summary: Takes place later in episode 3 after Mr. Stratford calls Kat a "Cactus". Kat asks Patrick's opinion about the comment. First Fic. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Cactus Flower**

…"Sure but you go to film festivals and things like that," Stated Walter Stratford, confidently.

"Not always…" I persisted. I don't like where this is going. Dad thinks I'm the responsible one out of Bianca and I. If I told him the truth, would it hurt him?

"I'm just saying; that's why you're my trustworthy, dependable cactus." Mr. Stratford continued. I turned to him on the word 'cactus'; again with the 'cactus' remark? A freakin' cactus?! How come I'M the cactus and Bianca gets to be the flower? Just because I don't submit myself to pointless popularity, bright, colorful, and sometimes slutty clothing doesn't mean I'm any less of a flower than any other girl, right?

I stared at him in disbelief, honestly hurt by his words. "What?" he asked me. I got up and walked to my bag. I picked it from the top and felt the cool, smooth card on my finger tips. I took a final glance at it, remembering the night for a moment, sat back down, and handed it to him.

"This is my fake ID."

"Why are you showing me this?" Dad asked me in a deeper, angry but concerned voice.

"UGH! Because I don't want to be a cactus!" I exclaimed, sighed and stood up, admitting defeat. I want to be a flower. If not in anyone else's eyes, at least my own father's. I walked over to my bag and dropped my hands. I heard him stand up and saunter behind me. I then felt arms encircle me, and I lifted my hands to meet his.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at my clock briefly; 2:00 flashed in my view in lime green neon. I sighed and turned over on my back. I wiped my face, brushing the strands of hair away and rested my hand on it. Am I really a cactus? Sure, I'll stand up to anyone for what I believe in and I won't let anyone take advantage of me, but a cactus? Wanting to be a flower is so hypocritical, and here I claim to be an award worthy feminist.

I wonder if Patrick thinks me as a cactus. NO! No. I don't care what Patrick Verona thinks of me. I don't even care about him or his stupid, sexist opinion. _Yes I do._ NO, I don't. While I was fighting with myself I didn't hear my phone vibrate. I finally noticed it after it screamed about five times.

"Let me in.

-Patrick."

I froze. Don't tell me the idiot is at the front door. There's no WAY I'm going down stairs and waking up my dad. He's crazy. After tonight, I'm surprised to be sleeping with my door lock still intact. Oh my God, what if my dad finds out Patrick is here? I shook my head and got out of bed, forgetting my outfit of nothing but a tank top and shorts I started for my door when I heard a light tap on my window. I turned around quickly, whipping myself with my hair in the process and walked over to the window. I opened the curtain, lightly grazing my beads and unlocked the latch of the window, pulling it up to let my 2:00 a.m. stranger in.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" I asked with sarcastic flattery while turning on my desk lamp, waiting for him to enter. When I didn't hear a reflection of mockery I turned to him, concern flooded my mind but I wouldn't dare let it show on my face. When I saw what his object of study was, I blushed. He had been sizing me up this whole time; wearing next to nothing shorts and a light grey tank top. Crap. "Well Stratford, I have to say…you do clean up nicely." He said clicking his tongue and smirking. I glared at him partly because of his arrogance and I glared at myself because I find that smirk to be incredibly _sexy._ No, not sexy, stupid.

"You didn't come here for a peep show I'm assuming. What do you want?" I changed the subject before I turned purple with embarrassment.

"I wanted to finish what we started." He stated slowly, walking towards me slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean what _you_ started?" I questioned. "I had nothing to do with that."

"You didn't pull away till your phone rang." He challenged with little effort. He stood in front of her, towering over her small but dangerous form, still smirking.

"Pa-Patrick." I stuttered. Stupid. Why do I let him get to me? _Because I think he is beautiful._ NO! Stupid, stupid, stupid! THINK Kat, its Patrick Verona! He's a notorious womanizer! No falling for him.

"I know you want me to kiss you." He stated confidently. He thinks he has me figured out, doesn't he? _He does._ He doesn't. No. Not at all. Hah, I wonder if he purposely forgets that I have a taser. I bet he doesn't even think about it because he would hurt his own pride. Pig. I walked out of his shadow, knowing well what would happen if he got any closer. I can't handle his scent. _I just want to inhale him._ No, I would rather inhale carbon dioxide.

I sat on the edge of my bed and for a second, I forgot he was there. My mind drifted back to the past two days. A cactus. I absent-mindedly looked out my window and shook my head slowly. I was so in tune with my own thoughts, I didn't hear him come over and sit beside me.

"Kat..?" He asked with a hint of concern. Concern? Wait, no, never concern. I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah?" I stumbled. I was about to say something along the lines of 'why haven't you gotten your butt out of here yet?' but I stopped when I actually saw worry lines on his face. Wow..his face is so soft and smooth even when wrinkled with bother. I allowed myself to stare for awhile deep into his gorgeous chocolate brown orbs. I almost lost myself in them when suddenly; he softly touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I swallowed my apprehension to the gesture and slowly looked away.

"Kat…mind telling me why you look like someone flushed your goldfish?" Patrick asked with concern but never short from classic Patrick.

"It's no big deal." I attempted to brush it off then I saw his right eyebrow fly up in suspicion.

"If it wasn't a big deal to you, you wouldn't be acting like this." He simply stated as if he knew me for longer than what he has. I paused; I need to carefully figure out how to get out of this one. There's no way in hell I'm letting him in. Come on, It's Patrick Verona I'm talking to here, like he would care anyway! _He might care..If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked about it, would he? _No, he doesn't. I'm sure I'm just another booty call to him. Not that he has anything to do with my booty.

"Patrick, would you consider me a flower or a cactus?" I blurted before I could stop myself. No, Kat, why do you do this to yourself? _Because I want to know what I am to him._ No. I don't care. I looked up at him, in spite of my growing embarrassment to the question. He looked surprised at my question.

"Uhm..well..what?" He stuttered, thinking of the question again before he answered.

"My dad called me his 'trusty, dependable cactus' and he called Bianca his 'little flower.'" I explained with my head down, fumbling with my hands. I can't believe I'm letting this get any farther. I've said too much already._ But I want to know what he thinks._ No, I don't, remember? I don't care what he thinks.

"Uh…well…" He started, trying to think of something to say without screwing up the wording. He smiled when he finally thought of something quick enough. "You know that most cacti's produce flowers, right? Depending on the species of cacti they will either bloom in the morning or at night." He paused to see my reaction. I gazed at him, completely awestruck, trying to remember when I had studied cacti in Physical Science a year ago. "Even though cacti have spines and thorns, they also create striking flowers with colors ranging from white to pink." He paused again to brush a piece of hair away from my eyes and tuck it behind my ear. I blushed and my breath caught in my throat from the contact. "So your father is right, you are a cactus," my face fell, and he seemed to notice because he started again. "But you are the flower on the cactus."


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes widened a bit. _The flower on the cactus; wow I never knew Patrick could be deep. _I nodded in response to his words. He leaned back to see the time on the clock and I joined his gaze. The clock read 3:45. Ugh, I have a Chemistry test tomorrow and if I fail, there will be hell to pay. I looked back at him and realized he was standing beside my bedside. I gazed up at him, confused as to why he was all of a sudden standing.

"It's late; later than I thought I would stay. I will see you tomorrow Kat." He said softly. I nodded. He then, bent down slightly and pressed his lips to my cheek. I froze at the kiss and my cheek burned. His lips were so soft and warm. Electricity shot through my veins just as he stood back up. I touched my cheek gently and watched him cross my room to the window. He looked at me for a moment; my eyes catching his and continued out the window. Before he could shut the pane, I jumped up and ran to it.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling; truly appreciating his words. Wait...what if he thinks I'm thanking him for the kiss? Great.

"You're welcome." He returned, smirking. He started walking off the roof quietly in the dark while I shut my window.

I drew my curtains and smiled as I turned to flip off my light and revisit my bed. I relaxed and sighed. _Wow…_is all I can think of before I started realizing my eyelids were slowly closing…


End file.
